youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaiden Animations
Jaiden Animations (born ) is an American YouTuber and animator who creates animations about her life. YouTube Jaiden is a YouTuber who was originally known for animating for iHasCupquake, but has gained subscribers on her own due to her comical animated videos, such as stories about school, why she doesn't like high heels, and other awkward stories. Originally, she uploaded Pokemon speedarts, Q&As, and videos of her playing the piano, but has switched to more story-based content. History Jaiden joined YouTube February 16, 2014, but didn't upload her first video until July of that year. Frequent collaboration with iHasCupquake, TonyvToons, TheOdd1sOut, and other creators helped skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100k subs to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have over 3,000,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive amount of views. Personal Life Childhood Jaiden was born September 27th, 1997. During her childhood, she enjoyed drawing and casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. Relationships She is close friends with TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Boise Squad. The previous Animation Squad, however, included herself, TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark , and TonyvToons. Personality Jaiden is shy and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious', although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. She is also a compassionate and caring individual, as evidenced by the theme of her videos and her vegan diet. Although she appears, and most likely tries, to be humble, she still shows several narcissistic personality traits, as can be seen in some of her videos. Quotes "People are gonna get triggered if you think like that!" "Um..." "this is awkward" "I've learned my lesson now ok" "I'm gonna pretend he's going to University to be an orthopedic surgeon. Look it up." "He's a genuinely great Guy"(when referring to Gordon Ramsay) "Yes, my good sir. I'll have the milk steak, boiled over hard, and your finest jelly beans. Raw." "I don't like the concept of Wikipedia. People can just hop on and, like, write whatever they feel like. And people will accept it as fact!" "I'm enough if an artist to draw freely upon my imagination. Imagination is more important that knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the universe." Trivia *She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she calls a dogo jokingly. *She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by theOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. **This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was a vegan before accepting this challenge. *She hates the color green, though her favorite color is purple. *She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. *She adds fanart at the endcard of her videos. *She was invited to make animation for YouTube Rewind 2017. Her animation is in the video's credits. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers